This invention relates to an asphalt recycle system.
The conventional asphalt used for pavement has been normally thrown away as the waste in road repairs. However, such disposal of asphalt waste involves not only economical loss but also environmental pollution. Furthermore, the transportation of the waste consumes considerable time and cost. It is also unfavored from the standpoint of nursing resources which is presently a world-wide problem.
The recycling or regenerative methods proposed in the past include those involving heating the waste with high-frequency waves or directly with flame; that of exposing the waste to steam; that of indirectly heating the waste with high-temperature oil; and that of crushing.